


A Saving Grace In The Gunfire

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott saves Jackson while they are under attack in Vietnam. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saving Grace In The Gunfire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [someothermonstra](http://someothermonstra.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Gun fire surrounded them and, even though Jackson knew he should move away from the already half destroyed supply truck, he was too terrified to move -but Scott was impossibly there to pull him away from the truck moments before it exploded.

The explosion knocked them to the ground and, in the aftermath, Jackson could hear Scott laughing: a good strong laugh that assured him that, despite the fact a hundred Viet Cong soldiers were bearing down on them, everything was going to be okay.

As Jackson got to his feet, pulling a laughing Scott up with him, he kept such thoughts about Scott’s laugh very securely hidden behind a scowl.


End file.
